


Force of Habit - Drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is out of town, and for Blaine and Adam, some habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Habit - Drabble

Blaine woke up to his alarm in the morning and shut it off as quickly as possible so as not to disturb Kurt, then turned around and found himself alone in bed. He stretched out and yawned, taking up as much space as he wished, then turned on all the lights and pulled the curtains wide. He smiled and opened the bedroom door to follow the smell of coffee out to the kitchen.  
  
It took him a moment longer to remember that Kurt was out of town, not just spending the night in Adam’s room again. There would be no “have a good day” hugs or hasty kiss noises on his way out the door. He joined Adam in the kitchen, sighing heavily, and grabbed his phone to check his email as he sat at the table.  
  
“Good morning!” Adam was fully clothed and chipper as ever, scrambling some eggs as the coffee pot bubbled away. “Coffee?”  
  
“Mm, thank you.” Blaine nodded, distractedly scrolling. “That would be wonderful.”  
  
“Not a problem. Two minutes and it’ll be right up.” Adam pursed his lips and made a loud, unmistakable kiss noise.  
  
Blaine blinked, blushed, and pressed his lips together in an effort not to laugh.  
  
“Um.” Adam stopped what he was doing and turned to face Blaine. “I didn’t mean to do that.”  
  
Blaine snorted and put his hand over his mouth. “I was just going to pretend it didn’t happen if you were.”  
  
“I forgot Kurt wasn’t here!”  
  
—  
  
That evening, Kurt called on Skype, as planned. “Hey! How are my two favorite guys?”  
  
“We’re good!” Blaine answered as Adam puttered in the next room. “It’s not the same without you.”  
  
“Awww. I miss you too. Did you have an okay day?”  
  
“Well  _I’m_ okay,” Blaine grinned mischievously. “But I think you should know, Adam misses you so much he’s started making kissy noises at  _me_.”  
  
Adam shouted through the wall: “Oh my god it was an accident!”  
  
Kurt and Blaine cracked up laughing for a good five minutes while Adam grumbled.


End file.
